


Green

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [7]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes give him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**G** reen

He resents that term - what he really is - what he denies being -  _green-eyed monster_. Yes, yes, his irises are green - so are the Princess's ( _she_  is a beauty,  _not_  a  _monster_ ).

He pretends to be mildly interested when she brings up all the  _friends_  she makes on Earth. He blinks when she mentions  _Kaizuka Inaho_  with reverence and how  _a filthy terran (like him)_  saved her life.

His eyes give him away.

Worse still was knowing that  _she_  spent her virgin trip to Earth mostly in the company of that rotten Orange. And enjoying it, for the most part.


End file.
